The Uchiha Dragon
by Jasper6509
Summary: What if Sasuke had something about him that was secret? How would his life turn out? AU
1. The Sealing

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! (Except the Uchiha dragon and Jerocho, they're mine).

Summary: What if Sasuke had something about him that was secret? How would his life turn out? AU

The Uchiha Dragon

Many know the story of the nine-tailed fox. Many people know that the fourth Hokage sealed the fox inside of his own newborn son. But no one knows the full story of how the nine-tailed fox was sealed away. No one knows that the Hokage had help from the Uchiha dragon. The Uchiha dragon was not one of the tiled beasts that existed in the world.

No…the Uchiha dragon was the sole protector of the Uchiha clan. The dragon had help battle the Nine-tailed fox and was then sealed away to protect the very village he wished to protect.

*FLASHBACK*

The Nine-tailed fox continued its rampage…each time it came closer and closer to the Hidden Leaf Village. Minato summoned Gumbata to help him hold back the fox. Every time he tried to push the beast back, he just got closer.

"I don't know what to do…he's just too strong," Minato said. The Nine-tails lunged at Minato, ready to kill him. Minato froze, prepared fro the impact.

He wondered why he didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes, he noticed a white barrier had formed around him.

"I think it's safe to say you shouldn't die on us yet,' an old man said. The man rode up on a dragon, the same one who had created the protective barrier around him.

"Jerocho Uchiha…what are you doing here," Minato asked.

"We're here to help you. The Uchiha dragon sensed an evil chakra blanket the village and he wanted to stop its descent," Jerocho answered. Minato looked over at the dragon that his friend was riding.

He had heard many stories about the great dragon that protected the village and the Uchiha clan. The dragon was covered in white scales and had a path of green fur running from his head to his tail. The dragon posessed long whiskers and two short horns on the top of his head and his piercing green eyes stayed trained on the tailed fox they had to fight.

"Are you sure you've come to protect the village…or your clan," Minato asked.

"We come to protect the village. It is our home as well," the dragon answered. Jerocho and Minato fought alongside to try and stop the Nine-tailed fox. But in the end, even Jerocho couldn't have stopped Minato and Kushina's sacrifice by sealing the beast's chakra into their own newborn son.

Tears slipped down his face as the reality of the situation weighed on him. Minato and Kushina had died…and left their son to a terrible fate.

"Jerocho…I want you to seal me away," the dragon said suddenly.

"Why would you want me to do that," he asked.

"There has been too much pain and suffering already. It was Madara Uchiha that caused this mess and by sealing me away you can ensure that our clan will not suffer that kind of betrayal again," the dragon answered.

"But where am I going to seal you away," Jerocho asked.

"Seal me inside of the youngest of our clan, then we can assure absolute peace and give the young Uzumaki a companion," the dragon said. Jerocho's thoughts came to his family…they had recently had a new addition to their family.

"Sasuke, my youngest grandson. He's at home with Itachi," Jerocho said.

"Bring him to Uchiha Lake and seal me inside of him," the dragon commanded. Jerocho quickly headed over to Fugaku and Mikoto's house. Luckily both Sasuke and Itachi were fast asleep.

_Sasuke, only a couple of months old and I'm putting a tremendous load on your shoulders…please forgive me_ he thought as he left the house. When he arrived at the Uchiha Lake he saw the dragon was waiting for him.

Quickly and efficiently as he could, he sealed the dragon inside of Sasuke's tiny body. Sasuke began to cry and obviously realized something had happened. Jerocho weakly walked over to the youngster.

"It's all right young one, you'll be fine," he said. The seal on Sasuke's body appeared and showed that the sealing was complete.

Nearly collapsing to the ground, Jerocho knew he had to get Sasuke back home. He headed back to their house under what strength he had left and found them outside.

"Father what happened? Why do you have Sasuke," Fugaku asked worried. Mikoto carefully took her baby out of Jerocho's shaking arms.

"The Uchiha dragon…asked me to seal…him away in your youngest son," he ground out.

Collapsing to the ground, Jerocho died both from his battle wounds and the strain of the sealing technique.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at their infant son. The seal on his tiny belly meant that what Jerocho had said was true. This event would ensure that Sasuke's life would be changed forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Pain and Anger

*The original Naruto characters are not mine! (Beth, Yuri and The Uchiha Dragon are)

Pain and Anger

Sasuke ran home as fast as he could. He was late and he knew how furious his parents would be when he came home. He hadn't meant to stay out past dark, but he had been practicing with Iruka Sensei on a couple of new sparring moves.

As he neared his house, Sasuke felt like someone was watching him. He turned around but didn't see anything or anyone. His feeling of unease only grew as he walked into his home. It was quiet…too quiet.

_Where are Mother and Father _Sasuke wondered. Walking up to his parents' room, he was about to knock on the door until he heard a dull thump. Worried for his parents, Sasuke cautiously stepped into the room.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Lying in a pool of their own blood…were his parents! Much to Sasuke's surprise, Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

"Itachi something has happened to Mother and Father! Someone killed them," Sasuke cried fearfully to his older brother.

"Let me show you what happened to them Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke was caught off guard as Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and sent a flood of images into his mind. Sasuke saw Itachi attack and kill every Uchiha…saving their parents for last.

Something stirred insisde of Sasuke and it scared him alittle…whatever it was wanted his brother dead.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground in agony once Itachi's mental assult was over. Despite his pain and anger over what Itachi had done… Sasuke wanted to know _why _he did it.

"Itachi, why'd you do this," Sasuke gasped out through ragged breaths.

"To test the limit of my abilities," Itachi replied in a voice so cold that it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke struggled to stand, his renewed anger both from a mysterious force and his brother's reasoning, strengthening his resolve.

"You're telling me that that was the reason you butchered every single member of our clan," Sasuke asked accusingly.

"It was of great importance," Itachi replied cooly.

"Was it really that important that you had to slaughter our family like cattle," Sasuke asked angrily. He didn't know where that had come from, but Sasuke felt something inside of him demanding answers from his brother over his actions.

As Itachi started to move closer to him, Sasuke felt his courage disappear and he ran from his house.

Sasuke kept running, trying to get away, but his brother was just too fast. Itachi appeared in front if him and Sasuke backed away fearfully.

"Please don't kill me," Sasuke begged, tears springing from his eyes.

"You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And survive your miserable life... Run away, run away... Cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me," Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't know why or how he'd passed out, but the next thing he knew he was in the hospital.

He saw his cousins Beth and Yuri Hakomoda watching over him worriedly. The two sisters were twins and where in every way identical, except Yuri had dyed her hair black to avoid confusion.

"Sasuke we heard what happened…we're so sorry" Beth said, offering condolences.

"Our parents want you to live with us from now on," Yuri said seconds later. Sasuke smiled slightly at them.

"I'd like that," he said weakly.

Beth and Yuri stepped out of the room to let Sasuke rest some more. The two twelve-year-old twins turned to face each other with serious expressions.

"Do you think Itachi knows of the Uchiha Dragon," Yuri asked her sister.

"I don't think so…and I don't think Sasuke does either, but he might have experienced some feelings that were not his own after he saw what Itachi did," Beth answered thoughtfully.

"If that's so then the Uchiha Dragon might make an appearance to Sasuke soon," Yuri replied. With this in mind, the twins decided to keep watch over Sasuke for anything strange.

The next few days crawled by as Sasuke was released from the hospital and the funeral held for his clan held three days later. Sasuke, along with Beth and Yuri, laid the first three white roses on the ceremonial table. The village had yet to bury the bodies of the clan members. As Sasuke and his cousins turned to leave through the crowd, a young Naruto Uzumaki peeked around Iruka Sensei. He could feel the loneliness rolling off of Sasuke…but he also felt an uncontrollable rage in the young Uchiha. What was this power he felt contained inside of Sasuke? And why did it feel so angry?

**Sorry if this is too long…I had a sudden inspiration to write and it all kind of flooded out. Also…Beth and Yuri are related to Sasuke on his mother's side. Their mother is Mikoto's younger sister.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
